Marhsall Lee x Prince Gumball
by DapperBlock
Summary: Marshall Lee surprises Gumball and that leads to some fun in the dungeon R18


Marshall Lee was floating around, heading his way to the kingdom to find Prince Gumball. Of course up to no good as always. Prince Gumball was in the royal garden, studying the growing plants. Marshall flew over to where he was at then landed next to him "Whatcha doing there" he smirked. Gumball jumped slightly, turning to him,"Glob, Marshall Lee. You need to stop sneaking up on me." Marshall just chuckled "But then that would be boring" his smirked widened. "... Jerk." Gumball whined softly, going back to his studying. "Oh? And how am I a jerk?" He tried to act serious but was holding back a chuckle.

"'Cause... You're a meanie." Gumball pouted, becoming a bit childish. Marshall chuckled "Heh I know but you deal with it" "... Jerkeenie." Gumball said, collecting more data. Marshall went behind him and hugged him "don't be like that" he smirked. Gumball stiffened slightly, then relaxed,"I can be however I want. I'm a Prince." "Well I'm a king so I beat you" Marshall growled. Gumball pouted,"Yep, and a Jerkeenie."

"Oh well I can't help it" Marshall smirked and nibbled at his ear slightly. Gumball blushed, tilting his head away, exposing his neck, but getting his ear away. Marshall just chuckled and shifted down to his neck, sucking on it. Gumball gasped slightly, moaning softly. Marshall bit at his neck softly, rubbing Gumball's cheek with his free hand. Gumball groaned quietly, leaning against the Vamp. Marshall let go of his neck and turned Gumball's face towards his own, then lightly kissed him. Gumball kissed back hesitantly, turning to face Marshall completely. Marshall grinned and bit at his lip, occasionally licking his lip. Gumball blushed darkly, as he continued kissing back. Marshall slid his tongue into his mouth slightly, running his hand up and down his back. Gumball shivered a bit, moaning softly into the kiss. Marshall started to explore Gumball's mouth, licking and sucking on his tongue. Gumball groaned into the kiss, getting shivers down his spine. Marshall pulled away from the kiss, panting slightly. Gumball panted softly as well, blushing darkly. Marshall smirked "you look cute blushing" he chuckled.

Marshall smirked "You look cute blushin" he chuckled. Gumball only blushed more,"Shhhush." Marshall laughed and got up "Well I didn't know you were a good kisser" he winked. Gumball sighed, and hugged Marshall, burying his face in his chest. "Hmm? What's this about?" Marshall hugged back. Gumball didn't respond, just nuzzled closer. Marshall narrowed his eyes and grabbed him pushing him to the ground softly, climbing on top of him. Gumball stared up at him with a blank expression. "What was that about Prince?" he stared back. "I have no obligation to tell you." Gumball smiled up at him playfully. "Oh? Is that so.." Marshall laughed "do tell I'm now very curious Prince" "Not gonna~" Gumball giggled like a kid. Marshall pouted and poked Gumball's cheek "come on that's no fun~" "It's fun for me." Gumball grinned at him. Marshall grabbed Gumball's shirt and slowly started to take his shirt off. Gumball let him, watching him with a slightly baffled expression. Marshall took off his shirt and looked at his exposed chest before he started to rub his nipple. Gumball moaned softly, blushing darkly. Marshall smirked, pinching that nipple, sliding his hand down to his pants. Gumball gasped slightly, moaning louder. Marshall unbutton Gumball's pants and slid his hand under his boxers, licking his nipple. Gumball bucked his hips a bit, moaning louder. "M-Mashall... n-need... quiet place..." "Hmm? Like where" Marshall smirked, teasing his member. Gumball groaned,"My room, your place, dungeon."

"Dungeon eh?" Marshall grinned "sounds like fun" "Okay, let's go..." Gumball said, the dungeon was empty anyway. "Alright but why did you put dungeon as a place to do this in?" Marshall floated with him to the dungeon. "Sound-proof..." Gumball muttered. "Heh sounds good" Marshall smirked. Gumball blushed more. Marshall wrapped his arm around Gumball's neck, "Your really cute blushin ya know" he whispered in his ear. Gumball shivered in delight as the warm air rushed around the sensitive area, he blushed a lot more, it spreading to his ears and down his neck. Marshall started to chuckle as they made their way to their destination. Gumball swallowed nervously. "You alright?" Marshall narrowed his eyes Gumball nodded "Yes" "Good" he licked his ear "Cause I want to be inside you _" Gumball gasped slightly, blushing more at the comment,"O-okay." Marshall grabbed his hand softly and went into the dungeon. Gumball followed behind him, checking to make sure no one followed and or noticed them. Marshall floated around, then smiled. "Its all good, don't worry" "Okay..." Gumball looked at him, smiling a bit. Marshall flew next to Gumball and grinned "now where were we?"_

Marshall flew next to Gumball and grinned "Now where were we?" Gumball kissed Marshall, smiling slightly. Marshall grabbed Gumball pinning him to the wall softly, staring into his eyes. Gumball let him, blushing and staring back at the male. Marshall slid his hand down his pants, grabbing his member, stroking it slowly. Gumball moaned, tilting his head back in pleasure, his eyes closed. Marshall bit at Gumball's neck, stroking his member a little faster. Gumball moaned a bit louder, bucking his hips, giving him more pleasure. Marshall moved down, licking his nipple, stroking the male harder. Gumball cried out softly, getting close. "M-Marshall, clooose~" Marshall sucked on his nipple, putting pressure on the tip of his cock, pumping it hard and fast. Gumball moaned louder, crying out as he came. Marshall smirked and licked his fingers "How cute" he chuckled. Gumball blushed more as he watched his actions. "Turn around and put your hands on the wall" Marshall demanded softly. Gumball did as he said, looking back at him. Marshall took off Gumball's pants, inserting his fingers inside of him. Gumball moaned loudly, as his back arched. Marshall smirked, scissoring his way inside him making it wide enough. Gumball moaned louder, becoming erect once again as his blush grew. Marshall took his pants off, removing his fingers and grabbed his waist then slid his member inside of him. Gumball moaned louder, bucking his hips a bit. Marshall pulled out slightly then thrusted back in, repeating that motion again. Gumball gave two loud moans at the movements. Marshall, thrusting his way around inside him as he was trying to find his prostate. Gumball panted, moving back against Marshall to get him deeper, he cried out loudly and tightened around Marshall when the male hit the mark. "T-There! H-Harder!" He moaned loudly. Marshall moaned softly and kept thrusting into that spot, his thrust getting faster and harder. Gumball cried out, louder and louder each time, practically screaming by Marshall's sixth thrust. Marshall kept thrusting faster and harder every time, sliding his hand down grabbing his member, and stroking it in motion with his thrust. Gumball screamed Marshall's name as he came, tightening around the other's member. Marshall thrusted a couple more times before coming inside him. Gumball panted harshly, moaning out when the male came within him. Marshall pulled out of him panting more as he licked his ear.

Gumball shivered,"C-c'mon, Marshaaall." He whined,"You know that saliva makes the candy people sticky..." He shuddered in disgust,"Not to mention... That dear..." Marshall chuckled "You'll be fine" he went and put on his clothes. Gumball huffed softly, then slipped on his own, forgetting they'd left his shirt in the garden. Marshall started floating around while laughing softly "So whatcha gonna do about your shirt?" "... I can just go back to the garden and put it back on." Gumball replied. "Heh but what if someone sees you?" Marshall grinned. "..." Gumball blushed, and twitched slightly,"Well, what do YOU suppose I do, smart-ass?" "Well...I have no obligation to tell you" Marshall laughed. "... What do you want in return for the shirt" Gumball groaned. "I just want you" Marshall smirked "But I'll go get it" Marshall sighed as he flew out of the dungeon and to the garden, grabbing his shirt. Gumball sat on the cool floor, awaiting his vamp's return.


End file.
